Perfect Conversation
by Jackiechane100
Summary: "Don't get him wrong,Hiccup was just like everyone else in that he believed in sorcery and potions and all that, but to turn dragons into people? Forgive him if Hiccup found that a bit hard to swallow." Could be seen as either Astrid/Hiccup or human Toothless/Hiccup. Not strictly either.


Authors Note:This story is set before "Bing!Bam!Boom!".

* * *

Hiccup stood in front of the great hall, bored out of his mind. Do people honestly believe this? This "Sorceress" only showed up a week ago,and already she had everyone fooled. But,then again,everyone is a viking.

Don't get him wrong,Hiccup was just like everyone else in that he believed in sorcery and potions and all that, but to turn dragons into people? Forgive him if Hiccup found that a bit hard to swallow.

About five days ago,the Hackesberg family came running to the village center and told everyone what they had witnessed. The familys terrible terror had been weak for awhile, and when Gothi didn't have an answer they decided to go see the sorceress, who had her tent set up in the woods away from everything. When questioned on that location, she smiled and said "Well, this way if one of my pets escapes, I have more time to catch them". She was joking of course, but still.

When the Hackesbergs had gone to visit her, and after she had examined the terror, she said that it was dying of old age. Then apparently,after seeing how sad the family was by this news, she asked

"Would you like to speak with him?"

The Hackesberg family,when telling the story, said that after agreeing to it, they had to wait outside for five minutes. After those five minutes, they were brought back in. However, in the place of the terrible terror was an old man. When questioned how they knew it was their dragon, the Hackesberg all said "We just knew".

After that, reports about this kept coming back up in berk, until eventually Stoic, Gobber, and Spitelout all had to meet with the sorceress to make sure she wasn't using any dark magic or tricking everybody.

Only this morning did they finally come to an agreement that what she was doing was safe and free of any black magic. This may sound like they were fast with the agreement, but it had taken three days of nonstop meetings to come to this conclusion.

However, there was still one test. Was she a sorceress? Or was she trying to make fools out of all of them? Hiccup bet on the later.

The test was this. Stoic would bring Thornado to the great hall, step out for five minutes (no more, no less), go back in, and ask this human Thornado (or the accomplice in this scam) questions only Thornado would know the answer to. Should he hesitate or answer incorrectly even once, the sorceress would be banished from berk.

And so that's what Hiccup and the rest of the village were outside the great hall for. They were all waiting to hear the results.

Hiccup only came because,even if this did seem fake, he still had a responsibility as leader of the academy. Even if that responsibility was waiting in the cold.

One minute, Five minutes, Ten minutes went by and nothing had happened yet. Almost the entire village was waiting for their chief to come out, yet only Hiccup and the other trainers were waiting on the steps. Maybe everyone just thought that if this was true, the trainers should be the ones to hear about it first. And being closer meant being first.

The great halls door began opening slowly. Stoic stumbled out, a look of complete shock on his face. His eyes were wide, and he appeared to be shaking slightly. (Note for vikings: Shaking is far manlier then trembling. Maybe.)

Even though everyone could already guess the answer,Hiccup still stood and asked "Well Dad, is it true or not?"

Stoic looked at his son, raised his head, and composed himself.

Then he answered.

"True."

Everyone was silent. No one was cheering out of joy. No one was screaming out of fear. No one did or said anything.

Stoic continued talking. "Tomorrow each of berks dragon riders will communicate with their dragons. After that, she will be staying for one day more. Make your appointments with her only after tomorrow. I will now take questions."

Something must have happened after that. But Hiccup was far to lost in thought to notice anything.

*****************************************break*********************************************************************************

That night, after Stoic had finally gotten home, Hiccup asked him questions that he himself had been wondering.

"So this guy, he answered all the questions correctly?"

"Thornado didn't miss a beat."

"How did he look?"

"Looked human. I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference if it wasn't for..." Stoic drifted off. He looked like he was working to put his thoughts into words.

"If it wasn't for what?"

"I just knew. I just instantly felt that it truly was Thornado."

"How could you tell?"

"There isn't really a way to explain it, I just could tell."

"Thank you for explaining everything so clearly Dad." Hiccup said with his usual sarcasm. But Stoic could tell something was off. Stoic had thought that his boy would be bursting with excitement, writing what questions he wanted to ask and memorizing them. But as far as Stoic knew, his son had just been staring off into space since hearing the news.

"Hiccup, I have no idea how you must be feeling, having a best friend who you may never speak with, that suddenly being an equal with them. But I imagine you must be a little happy about this right?"

Hiccup smiled and exclaimed "Of course I'm happy! How could I not be!"

"I don't know. Why aren't you happy?"

Hiccup, to say the least, was surprised.

"Oh come on Hiccup! You've been in your own little world ever since I gave the news! Whats buggin' ya?"

There have been times since the defeat of the red death where Hiccup wished his father could be like how he used to be when it came to stuff like this. And that was notice somethings wrong, then just shrug it off.

This was one of those times.

They sat at the table in silence for over five minutes. Until Stoic finally said "I can wait right here for as long as it takes."

Hiccup sucked in a breath, then let it out.

"I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"What if he hates me?"

"Toothless? Come on Hiccup! How could Toothless hate you? He's your best friend!"

"What if he doesn't think of me as a friend? What if he thinks of me as some slave driver?"

"We both know he doesn't think of you as that. Why else would he stick around?" Stoic realized his mistake only after the words left his mouth.

"Because he has no choice! He knows he can only fly with me riding him! And given his options, I'm the best choice for him. Otherwise he'd have a five hundred pound researcher slowing him down, an egotistical idiot slamming him into rocks, and Thor knows what would happen if one of the twins tried riding him. Astrid might be better, but she doesn't know how to work his tail. I'm not his rider because I'm his friend, I'm his rider because I'm the best he's got."

Hiccup put his head in his hands.

Stoic didn't know what to say.

"I know! Toothless gave up that other tail you made him right? That must mean something!" Stoic exclaimed, desperate to cheer his son up.

Hiccup lifted his head for a second. Hope shining in his eyes. Then the hope disappeared.

"Okay. So he's not quite as forced as I thought."

"But?"

"But, that could mean he's taking pity on me. The weakest in all of berk. He feels like if he left I would be-" Hiccup stopped talking, but his father knew what he was going to say. If Toothless left, Hiccup would be dragon-less. Which would mean he would have to cease being the leader of the academy. Which would then mean that he would go back to being Hiccup the useless.

Hiccup continued. "Anyway, he's pitying me."

"Hiccup, do you honestly believe Toothless thinks about you that way?"

"I never really thought about it. But now that I'm actually gonna talk to him I can't help it."

"...Hiccup, I don't know what Toothless is going to say. And even though I think that that dragon thinking about you as anything else but a friend is absurd, I'm not going to question your thoughts. But know this Hiccup"

Stoic reached his hand out and ruffled his sons hair, causing said son to look up.

"You are never going to be Hiccup the useless again."

Hiccup had to look away again. He didn't want his father to see him so happy over such a small thing.

Had either of them looked up during this entire conversation, they would have noticed the green eyed reptile staring and listening.

***************************************************break**********************************************************************

The next day, Hiccup was with the other trainers outside of the sorceress tent. Their had been other vikings out there too, but she had scared them all away instantly after screaming "HE'S LOOSE! OH WHY DID I FORGET TO FEED HIM!". The trainers would have ran too, had she not come out and told them she had been lying.

Hiccup was surprised when he had first seen the sorceress honestly. He had always assumed that she was some old hag with a bunch of charms and a weird outfit. But she was anything but that actually. She looked to be at most 30 years old. And she was dressed and about the same size as every other women Hiccup had seen. The only difference really being that she kept her hair down instead of tied back. This was actually a big deal, as she seemed to be showing berk "I keep my hair down. I am not prepared for a fight. I come in peace".

"Now then everybody! Let's go over whats going to happen, because your dragons are significantly larger than a terrible terror, instead of you stepping out of the tent for five minutes, you are going _into _the tent for five minutes, you will then exit and speak with your dragon,after you have spoken with your dragon, you will step back into the tent, wait the same amount of time,then you will take your dragon back to the village. You each get six minutes with your dragon. Do not peek while your waiting. If you do, I cannot guarantee that your dragon will come out unscathed. Or alive. Now, any questions before we begin?"

Fishlegs asked her how she was able to do this. She just put her finger to her lips and said "That's a secret sweetie!"

Nobody really had any questions after that.

"Okay then! Everybody please enter the tent. Decide on which of you will go first, then send them out so they may tell me which one their dragon is!"

Everyone entered the tent and began talking.

"I think the obvious choice to go first is me!"Snotlout said, grinning.

"And just why do you think that Snotlout?" Astrid asked as she sat the the table in the middle of the tent.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but me and Hookfang are about as close as friends get."

"Really? That's your reasoning?"

"Yep!"

Astrid just rolled her eyes. Fishlegs raised his hand and said "Actually, shouldn't Hiccup go first if we're going by-"

"NO!"Hiccup screamed, startling everybody.

"I-I mean, if it's all right with all of you, I'd rather go last."

Nobody said anything. It isn't often that little Hiccup startles everyone.

The Sorceress stuck her head in the tent and asked "Everyone okay in here?"

"We're just having some trouble deciding on who to go first." Astrid said.

"You are? Hm." She stepped into the tent. The only thing in it was the table and chairs. She had moved everything else out to make more room for the teenagers. She was thinking about how to help them when an idea stuck her.

She snapped her fingers and said "Oh I know!".

She went outside then came back a few seconds later with a bottle.

"You'll spin this and whoever the bottle lands on will go first." She smiled and left.

Astrid picked up the bottle from the table and waited for everyone else to take a seat. Then she placed the bottle in the center of the table, and spun.

And of course, it landed on Snotlout first.

"SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OYE OYE OYE!" He screamed as he ran out. He came back a few seconds later with a smug look on his face.

"Didn't I tell you I would go first! Even fate agreed with me!"

They all spent the next three minutes listening to Snotlout ramble. But then Fishlegs asked a good question.

"Why are the twins so quiet?"

The twins had been silent ever since everyone showed up at the tent. And it was seriously creeping everyone out. And the twins obviously wanted to start talking too.

Snotlout started explaining "When I got here they were arguing over who would go out to talk to their dragon since Barf and Belch count as one dragon. So I set up a little competition for them."

"What competition?" Fishlegs asked.

"Whoever talks first loses and can't talk to their dragon."

Everyone was impressed. Usually in contests like this one of them would talk on accident then say "I wasn't ready that time!". The fact that they had kept it going this long must mean they both really wanted to talk to their dragon.

Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup all came to a silent agreement. The twins would go next.

Two minutes later, Snotlout stepped outside.

They all heard Snotlout let out a gasp. Then they heard a gruff teenage boy say "Hello _boss."_

Most of the six minutes was spent with Hookfang lecturing Snotlout on how to feed him, how to bathe him, how not to be a jerk to him, basically everything Hiccup had already covered at the academy. If you listened carefully, you could hear Snotlout sniff every once in a while. But then, just when the six minutes were about to wear off, Hookfang said "You know what though, I'd rather you than those twins. Or that smartass Fishlegs. Or that girl Astrid. And great Odins ghost, anyone is better than Hiccup!" Snotlout started snickering. "Just do what I told you from now on, and believe me when I say, Hiccup won't know what hit him during the next Thawfest games!"

They said goodbye with a "SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OYE OYE OYE!".

Then Snotlout came back inside, with a smug look on his face.

He spent the five minutes bragging about how Hookfang wouldn't stop praising him.

Nobody really had the heart to tell him they had heard every word.

After Snotlout left the tent, and after another minute of the twins staring eachother down, daring the other to speak, the sorceress came back inside and said "What's the hold up now?"

Fishlegs answered her this time. "The twins are having a contest where the first one to talk can't speak with their dragon."

"Why in Thors name would they make a competition like that?"

"Well, can't only one of them talk to their dragon?"

"Wait, is their dragon the Zippleback?"

The twins nodded their heads in affirmative.

"Well why didn't you say so? You can both see you dragon at the same time! Makes no sense any other way."

"YES!" Both twins shouted at the same time.

They spent their waiting time arguing over who talked first.

Fishlegs and Astrid began talking to each other over what they were hoping to talk with their dragons about. Hiccup pretended to be included in it. But he didn't really have too much he wanted to discuss with his dragon.

He had felt sorry for Snotlout before. What happened was what Hiccup had been worried about for himself since yesterday. Hookfang lectured Snotlout then ended with comparisons. Just like what Hiccup was afraid would happen with him and Toothless.

But the difference was that Snotlout actually needed to hear this and it ended with Hookfang telling Snotlout that if he treated Hookfang with dignity and respect, then Hookfang would do the same for Snotlout. And Hiccup knew that deep down, Snotlout wanted a discussion like that with his dragon far more than we wanted to just be praised. This way, Snotlouts bragging about how close he and Hookfang are might actually become true.

But Hiccup didn't want a discussion on that. Because that discussion would mean that everything Hiccup had ever done for Toothless was the wrong thing to do. And it would also mean that he and Toothless had never actually been friends.

Now it was the twins turn. They walked out of the tent, to excited to remember their fight, and were greeted by what sounded like two teenage boys.

And just as the best meeting between Snotlout and his dragon happened, the best meeting between the twins and their dragon happened. All the remaining three heard, was them all coming up with more ways to get into trouble. No lectures, no praise, just a bunch of teens wanting to get into a little mischief.

When the twins came back inside, they started telling the three about how their dragon looked. Apparently instead of two heads being on the same body, it was two guys just sticking close to each other. The hair wasn't green like the twins hoped it would be, it was more of a blond. And their eyes were just really light brown.

"Why are you telling us this? I'd understand if your dragons human form had two heads, but it sounds like they looked pretty normal."

"Well, it's still awesome how they look! I mean, It's our dragon! But human! How awesome is that?!" Tuffnet said.

After the twins left it was time to decide who would go up next.

Fishlegs was about to give his reasoning on why he wanted to go next, but Astrid stopped him by saying "Are you okay with going next Fishlegs?"

He sighed with relief. He did not want to have a fight with Astrid. So he left and came back a few seconds later. The five minutes were spent with Fishlegs shaking with enthusiasm, and talking non-stop about how exited he was to see just how beautiful Meatlug was. He was betting that her hair shined like the sun, and that her eyes sparkled like diamonds.

Then it was time to leave and meet her. He practically ran out.

Astrid and Hiccup heard him give off a "Oof!" like something ran into him. Than they heard the high-pitched "SQUEEEEEEE!" of a teen girl.

Unlike the last two times when those inside the tent would listen in, Astrid turned to Hiccup and said "Are you okay?"

Hiccup nodded his head a little too soon and said "Yeah I'm fine! Did you tell Fishlegs to go next just to ask me that?"

"Yeah. I had hoped that if it was just us you would be honest."

Hiccup was about to say he was fine, but was stopped when Astrid put her hand to his mouth.

"Don't start okay? I know there's something bugging you. But I won't ask you anything else. Just promise me that if your still upset even after your talk with Toothless, you'll come and talk to me, okay?"

She moved her hand away. He promised her.

They spent the rest of the time listening in of course. But it was really just Meatlug telling Fishlegs how grateful she was, and how much she loved him. He was able to jump in with a word or two on how grateful he was to her and how much he loved her. Not in a romantic way. Just the way family was supposed to love each other.

After their time was up, Fishlegs practically skipped back into the tent.  
"So Fishlegs, did her eyes sparkle? Did her hair shine?" Astrid asked.

Fishlegs just looked her in the eyes, and said "All that and so much more."

After Fishlegs left, and after Astrid walked out and back into the tent, Hiccup said "Are you excited about seeing your dragon?"

"Of course."

They sat in silence for the rest of the time. Astrid began to see just why Hiccup was so upset. But just as she had promised, she would not question Hiccup. If he did begin talking about why he was upset, Astrid wanted to be sure it was because he felt ready to talk about it and not pressured into it. That's the real reason she let Fishlegs go next. She knew Hiccup would deny it when she asked, so she decided that when he did, she would tell him that she was there for him. That way when Fishlegs came back, Hiccup would have to think over whether to talk or not after Fishlegs left, rather than feel rushed during the five minutes of waiting, then feel selfish for talking about himself after.

Five minutes passed. They hadn't said a single word to each other.

Astrid walked out and was greeted by what sounded like a much more sophisticated then the rest teen girl.

They talked the whole six minutes. But there was a distinct difference in theirs from the rest. They did not stick to one topic. In fact they changed topic so randomly Hiccup couldn't keep up. At first it was about how Astrid was taking care of Stormfly then it moved to the other trainers, then flying, then,somehow chicken. They talked like any other girls would talk. And for Astrid, the warrior, the second in command, the girl who was surrounded by men (and Ruffnut) this was exactly what she needed. A girl talk. Where the conversation was limitless. Where to a passerby it sounded strange, but with the girls it was normal. A conversation that would stick around for hours.

They bid their goodbyes and Astrid came back into the tent. Slightly disoriented the way girls get after entering the real world again.

Hiccup did the polite thing and asked what they had talked about. Astrid thought for a moment, then said, "I don't know." and laughed. But then quickly remembered her friends problem. She walked over and sat back down next to him. But then he did something that surprised both of them.

He reached out and grabbed her hand.

He wanted to pull away. But he also wanted to stay this way.

And so, for the next couple minutes, they did. They held hands, Hiccup showing how nervous he was to Astrid and Astrid showing Hiccup that for the very first time, she would be there for him.

So, when the sorceress called into the tent that it was time for Astrid to leave, Hiccup let go and said "See ya.".

Astrid wished him luck and left.

Hiccup was then left to drift around his worries and fears. Wondering what was going to happen.

Finally, it was time. Hiccup got up, walked, and exited the tent.

And there was Toothless.

Hiccup finally understood what his father had meant when he said he could just tell that it was Thornado. When Hiccup saw the Black haired, green eyed boy,wearing the gown he was told to wear, sitting at the bench in front of him, Hiccup knew it was Toothless. He could tell that both him and the boy,who looked only two years older, had both seen the same sights and both fought the same battles. Of course though, it is very hard to put what Hiccup was feelings into words. The only thing that came to his mind was, he just knew.

Toothless gestured for Hiccup to come sit by him. Slowly, Hiccup did as he was asked.

Toothless opened his mouth, and in a calm voice said "Hello."

Hiccup tried to speak but couldn't. He didn't know what to ask. No, never mind that, Hiccup just plain didn't know how to _talk_ anymore.

Toothless opened his mouth and said "Hiccup, thank you."

"W-What?"

"Thank you Hiccup. For everything."

Hiccup stood up and exclaimed "For what?! Why are you thanking me!?"

Toothless tried to answer, but Hiccup didn't stop there.

"I've gotten you trapped by the outcasts, I've made you sick, I've made you drag me all over the place, I took your flight for Odins sake! And what do you get in return for all this? All you get is a couple of fish and a night flight. Why are you thanking me? I'm not strong enough to fight with you, I'm not smart enough, I'm not good enough to be thanked by you. I'm Hiccup The Useless! WHY ARE YOU THANKING ME?!"

Hiccup stopped there. Because Toothless did something that made Hiccup really look at him. Toothless gestured to himself.

Now Hiccup noticed more then just Toothlesss hair and eye color. Toothless was a Hiccup. A shrimp. He did look like he was sixteen, but that was mostly his facial features. The rest of him was skin and bones. He was only about two or three inches taller than Hiccup.

"Hiccup,"Toothless began."I'm sure you've noticed now just how small I am. By the night fury ratio, I'm the runt. I was the runt in my family, I was smart, but I wasn't nearly as strong or as fast as them. All I could do was work to become like them. But then one night, as I was helping my fellow dragons in a raid, I was hit by a bola. And boy was I shocked by that. I didn't think anyone would ever catch me. As I fell I felt a searing pain in my tail. It had gotten ripped off somehow by a branch. Then after I landed, I had to wait. Wait for the viking who shot me to find and kill me. But then, instead of the massive viking I expected, the viking that found me was a runt too. And he did something I never thought any viking would do. What do you think that viking did Hiccup?"

Hiccup, who had moved to sit next to Toothless, shook his head.

"The runt saved me. He used the knife he had planned to kill me with to instead cut me out of the ropes. I'm not gonna lie, I was really angry at first, I almost killed the boy. But instead I just decided to scare him. I thought that would be the last I would see of the boy. But the next day, I saw him again, but only from a distance. Then I saw him again the next day, and instead of trying to kill me, he brought me food. I was grateful. The boy earned my trust that day. And everyday since then, I have not once hated him, or wished that that bola had missed. Not once."

Hiccup by now had tears in his eyes. Toothless just smiled and said "Now, forgive me if I'm wrong, But that boy was you right?"

Hiccup chuckled and nodded.

"I thought that all I could do was hide from vikings and cause chaos. I thought I was forever stuck feeling weak but at the same time feeling nothing. Every time you climb on my back, I feel strength. I feel like I can truly do anything, like my life has more than just instinct in it. Yes I've been trapped by the outcasts, but you were too. And don't you dare say it was your fault we were there or anything else like that, because it was just as much my fault as it was yours. Yes I've also gotten sick a few times, but come on, who hasn't? You don't make me drag you places, you take me places. There is a massive difference. I'm not going to deny that you did take my ability to fly on my own, but didn't I make it clear to you during snoggletog that I'd rather depend on you than fly alone again?"

Hiccup was speechless. Rather than fly alone again. That's exactly how Hiccup felt. He didn't want Toothless to leave him then because he didn't want to be alone either.

"And so, I thank you Hiccup. Thank you for keeping me company all this time, thank you for giving me strength, thank you for being yourself."

Toothless reached out and hugged Hiccup. After a minute of staying like that Toothless pulled away and said "So, now that we've got all that mush outta the way, anything you wanna ask me?"

"What happened to your family?"

Toothless looked sullen for a moment. Then said "Remember the Whispering death from last year?"

That was all Hiccup needed to hear. "Oh."

"Yeah..."

Hiccup had no idea what to say again. He didn't really have any more questions, and he was never good at starting a conversation. He could barely keep up with one.

"Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do we really have to keep talking? I mean, I'm pretty sure we've both said what we've wanted to say, and we always talk anyway, even if it is mostly you. So, do we really have to force ourselves?"

"No. I guess not."

Toothless kept smiling. They both knew why. This was their perfect conversation. Snotlout and Hookfangs was a discussion on how they could become better friends, The twins and their dragon was a conversation between friends, Fishlegs and Meatlug shared their love for eachother, and Astrid and Stormflys was a girl talk.

But Hiccup and Toothless were different. They didn't need words. They just needed to show the other that they were special. And that they were not alone.

Hiccups father had been wrong. This wasn't a time they would be equals. They would never be equals. Equals would mean you were two separate entitys. But Hiccup and Toothless were, and always will be, a single one.

* * *

Authors Note:

This is by far the longest story I have ever done. It took me like six hours to do this. Yet I regret nothing. This is a story I have wanted to do for a long time now. Something that shows just how much of a connection the dragons and their riders have. Any questions please ask them, notice any mistakes please notify me, and if you loved this, feel free to fave it.

Also, I just want to make a few things clear. I do not ship Astrid and Hiccup. I feel like I should, but I just don't see them working well as a couple. I'm not saying its a bad thing if you do and more power to ya if ya do, it's just not my shipping. I don't really ship Toothless and Hiccup either. Well, I should say I ship them, but only if Toothless was at least half human. I do not ship them if Toothless is a full on dragon. Again, not a bad thing if you do, I just don't.

I feel like saying this because I don't want people to think I was doing this just for my shipping, Like I said before, this story is supposed to be about friendship and the connection Hiccup and Toothless have. Yet still make a couple of fangirls (or fanboys) happy that I added their pairing in this.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH REVIEWS REALLY MEAN TO ME!

Also, feel free to check out my other stories.

Disclaimer:I do not own "How To Train Your Dragon" or the dragons tv series.


End file.
